


Starlet to Starlight

by harleymaea



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), POV Ben Solo, POV Multiple, POV Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleymaea/pseuds/harleymaea
Summary: Rey is an up-and-coming starlet who is just getting started in the business, while Ben Solo is a Hollywood hot shot and most eligible bachelor. The studio wants them to make appearances together, going out on dates, walking carpets together while working on a production of "Pride and Prejudice". Both  are interested in the idea, but personalities clash while pressures rise, on and off camera.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, rey - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Nerves

Chapter One  
Nerves  
(Rey's POV)

"I don't think I can breathe." Rey pressed her forehead against the cool window of the limo looking at the lights out the window. 

"You'll be fine," Rose, her assistant and best friend, said with a bright smile as she runs her hands down her dress to get rid of nonexistent wrinkles. "You have all the elegance and poise you could possibly need to make a splash. This is your first premiere, savor this. I know I will be."

Rey smiled a little as she felt her limo slow, making it's way to the carpet. She could see the camera flashes already going off as her co-star Amilyn Holdo, who had played her mother in the movie, got out of her own car in an immaculate blue dress, waving to the cameras and stopping to greet a few fans on the carpet.

Rose took Rey's hands and looked at her smiling gently. "I'll be nearby the whole time. You look amazing and as long as you remember that I have your back, you will be ok."

Rey smiled, rubbing her bare arm and nodding. She felt exposed and like a fraud in the beautiful black dress that she was wearing, heels that were uncomfortable and more make up than she was used to putting on. Work was work, though, and all she really had to do here was do what she had done every day for a month five months ago: act. As the driver opened the door, she stepped out slowly, her eyes momentarily blinded by the flashes going off.

She could feel her body freeze, her lips open in a small gasp as she took everything in realized that this was really happening. She was here, she had made it, but she was still as a deer caught in headlights.

Rose moved behind her and she knows that eventually she'll have to get a move toward the red carpet. Further down it she can see a tall and dominating figure. With a shock of black hair and pronounced profile she knew that it could only be Ben Solo, Hollywood's "It" boy and reportedly lady's man. She saw the man next to him say something and he turned, catching her eye.  
Her hands shook slightly as he made his way deliberately down the carpet, keeping his eyes set on her while fans and reporters called out his name. With the simple black suit and bow tie, he looked like someone from classic Hollywood. Or just some version of James Bond, from movies that her foster father were constantly playing. She took a sharp intake of air as his large hand wrapped gently around her wrist, her looking down at it and wondering at the size, and meeting his gaze again.

Ben leaned down and murmured into her ear, deep and assured. "It gets easier, just smile and move with confidence." Rey felt her body warm as his hand moved from her arm down to the small of her back, a smile coming easily to her face without her really being able to control herself. 

"Well you certainly have the smile down." Rey could hear the laughter in his voice and shook her head gently, trying to keep her head on straight. 

He was pressing her forward, keeping his hand against her as they moved down the carpet. A few women and young girls screeched in his direction and held out pens, and he smiled moving towards them, keeping Rey nearby. 

"We love your work!"

"I love you!"

"I have seen all your movies!"

Ben released her for a moment as he leaned down to sign the autographs and a few of the fans asked her for selfies.

"I can't wait to see the movie, I love the trailer. 'Camelot Returned' is one of my favorite book series and helped me so much growing up," the young adult smiled, holding out a beaten down copy of the novel "Will you please sign it?"

"Of course, who should I make it out to?" Rey said, taking the pen from her and leaning over the book. As the girl told her her name, Rey felt the eyes of Ben on her and she tried hard not to flush. She signed 'Rey Johnson' with a flourish, and handed the book back to her. "Here you go, I hope that you enjoy the movie!"

The two of them continued taking pictures down the carpet and stopped for interviews, never together but always near enough to each other that Rey could feel the heat radiating off of him. A reporter called them both over, however, and she was puzzled as she made her way over.

"Miss Johnson, Mr. Solo, Abigail James from 'Teen News Today'. So great to see you here tonight," the blonde and slightly perky reporter said holding her mic with a video camera over her shoulder.

"So nice to meet you, how are you today?" Rey asked, her smile going on easily.

"Doing well, glad to be here." Abigail grinned at the pair of them. "So, Rey, how did it feel to step into the character of Gwen?"

"Gwen is a pretty complex character, in the novel and the film. She is a lot stronger than other iterations of Arthurian legend like to explore, and it has been great to depict that on the screen."

"And this film is based purely on the first novel correct?"

"Yes. We are hoping to be able to do the sequel, of course, but the journey for this film is an interesting one on it's own and I can't wait for everyone to see it." Rey was starting to feel more comfortable, maybe this red carpet thing wasn't so bad after all.  
Abigail turned her attention to Ben, her eyes moving between the two of them. "Word on the street is that the two of you are going to be working on a project together, is that true?"

Rey could feel Ben shift a little beside her, but his smile was easy as he nodded. "Yes, we are going to be doing a version of 'Pride and Prejudice'. Rey here will be Elizabeth Bennet and I will be Mr. Darcy."

"And do you think you will be able to stand up to the challenge? Being American?" Abigail asked, a teasing note in her voice.

Rey paused as she considered what she had asked Ben. She hadn't realized that he was going to be a main part of the cast, though she supposed with his star power she should have guessed. Being practically a no-name herself except for some guest spots on tv and a run on Broadway, she knew that her name alone would not be enough to draw in a movie crowd. 'It wouldn't hurt to star opposite him', she thought. 'He seems amiable enough and he is being so kind here.'

"Well my mother studied in England for awhile, though I have never been. My friend, Armitage, is a part of the movie as well. Though I am sure I wouldn't mind a private lesson with Miss Johnson here." He smiled at her and she felt her face flush. That was rather forward of him, though she supposed that he had been this whole time in taking the lead.

"Well, I already can feel a lot of chemistry between the two of you. I can't wait to see the film, and Rey I look forward to seeing this movie as well as more of your future work."

Ben pushed her into the theater as Rey stayed silent for a moment. His hand dropped from her and she found herself yearning for it almost instantly, like a phantom limb. So strange that such a short time could make her feel so comfortable, but as she took in the tall man beside her that was moving away from the doors into where the movie was going to be watched and down a hallway she felt herself shocked and followed after him.

"Thank you for that out there," she said, meaning to make a grab for him but pausing not wanting to startle him.

Ben turned, a smile appearing on his lips. "Really, it was one of the network producers. They saw you start to falter and asked me to intervene, they want to make sure that everything goes perfect with their new starlit." He shrugged looking over his shoulder.  
"Honestly this really isn't my kind of premiere to go to anyway but they wanted me to make an appearance."

Rey felt herself deflate a little. So he hadn't really noticed her at all, he was just following orders, of course. She had heard about this kind of thing in the industry but was horrified to realize that the tactic was being used on her. "So you're here to?"

"Show support to the producer and director of course." He leaned against the wall, watching the stars and guests walk through, a few staring in their direction. "And to start stirring up interest in future projects."

Hence the reporter out there. Rey nodded, feeling a bruise start to form where her ego was and giving herself a little shake. "Well, thank you nonetheless Mr. Solo. I suppose I should get into the movie now."

She started to move away and she felt his hand grab her wrist again, tightly this time. "You sure you want to go in there? We could take my car and go somewhere until the after-party." His eyes seemed darker in the dim light and Rey felt a shudder go through her body.

"You don't stay for the movie?" She asked, her eyebrow quirking.

"I don't even stay for my own films. I find it awkward to watch myself. And while I am sure that you are a darling little actress, I told you that this isn't really my type of film." Ben shrugged as he looked at her. 

Rey paused and looked at the theater and then back towards him. She could feel the pull of temptation, but she also felt bad just leaving her own premiere. "My best friend, Rose, came with me. I have to go find her and spend time with her. This was kind of a girls night."

Ben stared at her for a moment before releasing her hand and shrugging her shoulders a little. "I guess I will see you later, than."

Rey nodded slowly and watched him walk down the hall towards a back door, not turning back around to look back her. She couldn't help but wonder if she had just missed out on something that she will regret.

"Well, he's even easier on the eyes in person." Rey jumped and turned to see Rose standing there, her smile wide.

"How long have you been there?" Rey asked, her eyes squinting a little in an accusatory glare.

"Not long. Just enough to see some sparks fly between the two of you."

Rey shook her head and started walking through the doors. "There were no sparks. Come on, let's get in there before the movie starts and we cause a scene for being late."


	2. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is an up-and-coming starlet who is just getting started in the business, while Ben Solo is a Hollywood hot shot and most eligible bachelor. The studio wants them to make appearances together, going out on dates, walking carpets together while working on a production of "Pride and Prejudice". Both are interested in the idea, but personalities clash while pressures rise, on and off camera.

(Rey POV)

Rey finally felt as though she could breathe as she exited her limo and grabbed Rose's hand. "It's time to finally relax and have a good time." She sighed, opening the door to the old Hollywood building that was holding the after-party for her movie.

"It seemed like you were having a fun enough time on the red carpet with a certain bad boy." Rose smiled, nudging Rey a little in the arm.

Rey shook her head a little as one of the guards opened the door for them and she walked into the building, her mouth opening ever so slightly at the grand build, with it's chandeliers and sweeping hallways. It was almost like something out of a fairytale, though certainly different than the one that she had been playing in for a few months shooting her film.

"Walking the red carpet is far different from actually knowing a person or really having fun. It was a work obligation, nothing more." She couldn't quite keep the hint of a bitter tone out of her voice and feeling as though she was failing utterly at the task.

"I don't know, the both of you looked pretty cozy to me. He was watching you a lot when you weren't looking."

"Probably just watching to make sure that I didn't trip or make a fool of myself. He told me himself, it was just something that was for work and that one of the producers asked him to keep an eye on me." Rey couldn't keep a slight blush from rising to her face from embarrassment.

Rose frowned for a moment, taking in what she had said before shrugging. "Who needs him anyway? We can have a good time without some tall, dark, brooding man."

Rey couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that because that was the type that Rose always said would be perfect for her. She didn't think anything was going to happen with Ben, but she could always look for love elsewhere eventually.

As they entered the ballroom, Rey felt her eyes widen in wonder. The whole room had been made to look like something from 'Camelot Returned', with castles and props and costumes in cases from the movie, the lighting low and intimate in the place.

As she walked around she smiled, receiving the hugs and well wishes graciously, wishing that this didn't have to entirely end. These actors and crew had become like family while working on the film, and it was going to be weird not speaking to them every day. Rose went to get a few of the custom cocktails (Merlin's Brew) and Rey felt lonely once again.

"So is that lovely corseted number over there one your costumes?" Rey froze hearing the deep voice she could already feel herself becoming familiar with and turned to see Ben standing near her, a drink in his hand.

"As it happens, it is. Too bad you had to miss it on me considering you couldn't be bothered to watch the movie." Rey tried to keep her tone light, but even she could hear the sharpness in her tone and she shook her head briefly. "I'm sorry, tonight has been kind of stressful."

"All part of living our roles in life I suppose." Ben said leaning on the table slightly beside her. She couldn't help but notice that up close it appeared he partially slunched his shoulders, as though he was trying to make himself more inconspicuous than he appeared. It couldn't work, she knew, cause even if he wasn't as tall as he was she knew that every girl would be looking for him after their first glimpse of him. He had that kind of effect on people from what she had heard.

"Surely you don't mean to say that we are acting all the time even when we are not at work?"

"Everyone is acting sweetheart, no matter who they are. It is just a matter of figuring out what is truly going on with a person, though that can take a lot longer than most people are willing to put in." He took a small sip from his drink looking down at her.

"Is that viewpoint why you're still single?" Rey couldn't help herself from asking.

Ben smiled, which surprised her. "Amongst other things, although I know that I am not missing much from not being with a woman."

"You don't miss the company of a woman?"

He leaned closer to her so that she had to look straight up at him and her breath caught in her throat as his dark eyes seemed to be penetrating her with a look that she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Whoever said that I wasn't still enjoying the ... benefits of companionship?" He asked her, his voice low as he trailed the back of his hand along the side of her bare arm.

"You're that confident in yourself?" She said, trying to hold eye contact and not show that he was effecting her in any way.

"I have more than enough reason to be." He shrugged and dropped his hand. "Who is to say though? I don't exactly ask for an exit poll."

Rey felt the absence of his hand immediately but shook her head. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I have heard things about you."

A derisive laugh came out of Ben's lips and he shook his head. "And you believe everything you hear?"

"You're not exactly proving everything I have heard wrong."

Ben raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Do you believe that I am that bad?"

"I suppose that remains to be seen." She was getting tired and wasn't quite sure that she liked the direction this conversation was going. She felt too hot, too trapped, and his height gulfed her in a menacing kind of way.

Rose came up from behind Ben and stopped a little short. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked, her voice light and welcoming.

Ben smiled down at her and shook his head. "Not at all beautiful, I was just leaving."

Rose turned as he walked away and Rey would have put good money down that she was enjoying the view of his ass. 

"He seems to keep finding you, you sure there isn't anything there?" Rose asked, her voice low handing Rey her cocktail.

"Positive, I think he was just trying to throw me off a little bit there." Rey answered, taking a big drink of the cocktail and downing it quickly. Rose grabbed the glass. 

"You might not want to drink so quickly, these seem to go straight to the head and we have some shmoozing to do." Rose said gently.

"I suppose it is time to get right to it." Rey took a minute to look around, but she was having a hard time spotting the tall figure that was Ben Solo, and wondered, again, what he could be thinking with all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN: Thank you to everyone that commented, it means so much to me that you did. I appreciate the positive feedback as well as constructive notes. Both are welcome, as I want to bring the best story I can to the table for you. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading.]


	3. Familiarization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is an up-and-coming starlet who is just getting started in the business, while Ben Solo is a Hollywood hot shot and most eligible bachelor. The studio wants them to make appearances together, going out on dates, walking carpets together while working on a production of "Pride and Prejudice". Both are interested in the idea, but personalities clash while pressures rise, on and off camera.

(Ben's POV)

There was a loud knock on the door the next morning and Ben groaned, pulling his pillow over his head. After going to that asinine premiere last night, the last thing he wanted to deal with was people this early in the morning. He tried to go back to sleep but heard the lock turn and the door open. 'Shit.' Ben thought to himself 'This can only mean one thing.'

Leia Organa appeared in his doorway "Time to get up Ben." There was a slight annoyance in her voice as she made her way over to the window and opened the curtains, the sun streaming through and looking out on the LA buildings.

"Hello dear Mother, lovely to see you as well. Please, do come in." Ben's voice was smooth with sarcasm, but Leia just shook her head. "You're lucky I wasn't naked or with someone." He said wryly, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his eyes. He still wasn't quite used to the long length, as he had started growing it out a lot longer for the look of Darcy at the "suggestion" of his manager, Snoke.

"I honestly would welcome that, I can't remember the last time I met one of your lady friends." Leia said with a short shrug.

"Because they usually don't last more than a night." Ben spoke under his breath but he could see his mom shake her head a little as she went over to his dresser and pulled out one of his more comfortable sweaters, the black one that he was particularly fond of, as well as a pair of dark pants. "I am not getting out of bed right now. It is bad enough I had to go out to that movie last night when I was supposed to go to the club"

"Sorry darling, but you have to. We have a meeting with the producers today before our flight." She tossed him his clothes and he shook his head, pulling the sweater over his head and sliding his pants on.

"They're rather persistent when it comes to this film, aren't they?" He murmured, heading to the kitchen. He grabbed some instant coffee and threw a mug of water in the microwave, heating it quickly before putting a few scoops of coffee in and drinking it. He turned back to his mother. "I wonder why that is?"

"They want you to be serious about this role. Darcy is such an iconic one that they want to make sure that it is done right." Leia sighed, taking his cup and drinking from it.

"Is that why they cast you and dad? To keep an eye on me?" Ben asked, unable to keep a small life from crossing his lips.

Leia Organa and Han Solo had once been the biggest power couple in Hollywood, but things had ended years ago because of scheduling issues and time apart. Ben wasn't close to either that much, as he had usually been with nannies and then tutors on sets with his mother, being watched over by them instead of his parents for the majority of the time. They were still on pretty good terms, however, and still amicable over the years.

"Well, I am sure that it couldn't hurt either." Leia grabbed the suitcase that Ben had left near the door for when he had to go to the airport and started to open it. "Come on, get a move on."

Ben let out a small noise of agreement mixed with exasperation as he finished his coffee and cleaned out the cup. After he dried it and put it away he grabbed the door from his mother as well as his bag and motioned for her to lead the way out. 

"When are you going to get a house?" She asked absently, as she made her way down the hallway. 

"I like this apartment." Ben said simply. "It was the first one that I got when I moved out on my own, and I am away so much that it doesn't really matter if I have a house or not."

"I just can't believe that fans or paparazzi haven't figured out where you live and aren't camped outside all of the time." They rode the elevator down and as they left the building Ben lifted his bag, motioning the driver away and putting his bag in the trunk himself before closing it.

"A lot of older people live in the building so they don't pay me much mind, and usually when I am going somewhere I stay with Hux so that the building isn't caught out... Though if you keep showing up in your fancy car it may happen. " Ben held open the door for his mother and then climbed in beside her.

He went silent as they rode through the streets, passing buildings quickly and making their way to the main office of the production company. Though they were mostly based in England, they did have an office in LA.

"I'll wait out here for you then." Leia said smiling at Ben.

"Shouldn't you be going in with me? I thought this was a meeting for the cast." Ben couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice while Leia just chuckled a little.

"Hardly, they just wanted to make sure that you would get up and I am the only one with a key. They figured that you would react better if I called you than if someone tried to call you and you would just ignore them and go back to bed." She touched his cheek and her eyes went soft. "Just listen to what they have to say. This is kind of an odd request, but who knows. Things could work out well for you."

Ben squinted as he got out of the car and looked up at the building. "I am not sure that I like the sound of that." 

He walked in and made his way to the office where he knew that Ryan Jamison was going to be, who was both the director and one of the main producers of the movie. As he opened the door, he was a little surprised to see that Rey was there as well. He saw her mouth open a little as she turned to stare at him, her eyes widening just a little bit. He nodded his head briefly towards her before shaking Ryan's. 

Ben took the seat beside Rey's and could feel her eyes on him. He could sense that she was as shocked as he was to see each other, but he gave her an easy grin. "So, what are we doing here?" He was ready to get to the point.

"Well, it is honestly quite simple." Ryan said, sitting and looking between the two of them. He turned his monitor slightly so that Rey and Ben could both look at the screen which was full of images of the two of them already, clearly done by a simple google search. "You two are a hit."

"What do you mean 'we' are a hit? I would think that the images were just for publicity or because we were near each other." Rey's confusion was palpable and Ben had to admit that there seemed to be something a little off in the way that things were being presented. He wasn't sure that he liked the way that things were heading.

"There is a lot of speculation online that the pair of you two are together. I think we should encourage this and build on it, making it appear that you are a couple. It will make more people talk and possibly drive up interest in the movie." Ryan shrugged briefly. "In the mean time it would be a great way for the two of you to get to know each other."

"Ryan, I am not sure if people will be convinced. She isn't exactly the type of girl that I go for normally and people know that." Ben had always been pretty blunt but he could sense anger radiating off her and he turned to her. Her eyes were piercing at him and he felt as though he had made a mistake.

"You aren't necessarily what I would go for either." Rey replied, a little venom in her voice. "and I didn't know that this kind of thing was typical in the industry."

Ryan laughed a little. "You would be surprised. Especially two hot actors such as yourself on the rise? I am sure that the two of you can figure out something in common. Maybe you should ride to the airport together and get to know each other." 

"I don't know-" Rey started.

"I am sorry, that was an order, not a suggestion." Ryan said. "Talk, become a little familiar with each other. Because when you get to the airport that is when everything begins."

Ben and Rey looked at each other, her scowling and him with a lifted eyebrow. He stood and gave a shrug, looking at Ryan. "I suppose we will see you there than." He held out his hand to her but she scoffed and stood by herself, making her way to the door. 

"I'll play for now." She said, her words short. "But I don't like this."

Ben placed his hands in his pockets and walked beside her, slowing his stride slightly so that she could keep up with him. "Are you nervous to be around me?" He asked, finding it a little endearing how fired up that she was getting.

"Hardly." She said, her voice clipped. "I just don't want to be forced to spend time with someone, especially if they don't like me either."

"We'll be spending time together anyway," Ben shrugged as they left the building. "Might as well get used to it." He looked around and saw that his mother had already left. He sighed, knowing that she was probably in on the whole thing from the start and that she would meet them at the airport with his luggage. He supposed getting a long would start now. "We have to both take your car."

"I beg your pardon?" 

"My Mother left me stranded here. If I am going to get the flight, I have to ride with you." 

Rey sighed, but indicated the car that he guessed had been set up by the studio as she didn't seem the type to be spending her money so freely already. He made to open the door for her, but she moved quickly and climbed to the back. He couldn't stop a small laugh and made his way around to the other side, opening the door and getting in. She had spunk, he had to give her that.

Rey turned to him in the car as it started off, a resigned look in her eyes. "How are we supposed to appear as if we're a couple if we hardly know each other outside of a few conversations in one night?" 

Ben looked her up and down, so close to him that their feet were brushing. With his height and how wide he knew he was, even he could feel how much space he was filling. "Well, generally people that like each other or are familiar with each other know each others bodies pretty well." He took her hand, feeling her jump a little but she didn't pull away, and started to rub his fingers on the sensitive skin at her wrist. "If not intimately at least a little physically." 

Though he knew it was dangerous, he forgo his seatbelt and slid closer to her, bringing her wrist up to his lips and pressing a light kiss to it. He could feel her pulse thrumming faster against him and he couldn't help the small smirk that played on his lips.

"If you do something like that people might start to think you're a vampire." Rey sounded as though she were trying to tease, but there was a slight hitch in her words.

"Far from it... I just know how to have fun. It seems as though you could use some of that in your life." Ben guided her hand to his chest so she could feel his own heartbeat and he leaned down, his head pressing lightly against hers, a smile playing at his lips. "Whoever said that work couldn't be fun."

Rey sighed a little and looked up at him. He could feel her becoming more relaxed and he slid his arm around her waist pulling her close. "We don't need that much fun." She murmured, and he felt her squirm a little. He pressed a hand to her she stopped, searching his eyes.

"I think that we just might." Ben said in a little bit of a growl. He knew that he was going to get himself in trouble if he wasn't careful, but what could it hurt? She was a beautiful girl, and he wanted to have some fun. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, his hands sliding to unclick her seatbelt and pull her onto him. She weighed next to nothing in his arms, he was surprised. Her arms went around his neck and he felt her gasp at the sudden movements.

"Ben..." She sighed, his name more of a gasp on her lips than anything. He pressed kisses down her neck, marveling at how soft it was, her hands gripping his hair tightly. He could get used to the longer hair if it meant more of this. His hands started sliding under her shirt just a little meeting her bare skin, warming it. 

"You need someone to guide you through stardom. I can help you with that." He murmured, and he felt her stiffen against him. His body that had been reacting pretty quickly to her he was surprised, felt her absence as she pulled away.

"Thank you for... your experience. I think we can stick to hand holding." Rey fixed her shirt and he adjust himself, clearing his throat.

"As you wish. Just know that the offer stands." He couldn't help feeling a since of loss and almost regretted that he had pushed her... almost. That simple sigh of his name made it worth it and he wanted to hear it again.

**Author's Note:**

> [AN: Hey guys, this is my first type of story in this style and I am not sure how long it is going to be, if a few chapters or a long one. I have a lot of ideas for this though and I think that I can come up with more to go on. Once we get into "production" I might not always be using Star Wars names for people to play roles, or it will be from across the Star Wars anthology not necessarily all like their characters but to fill roles like the Bennet sisters. I hope that that makes sense in the long run, though if you don't think it is a good idea let me know or comment characters you want to see added as an actor in the roles they might appear!
> 
> I hope that you have enjoyed the first chapter, and you stay along for the journey.]


End file.
